Heretofore netting has been manufactured either on knitting machines or on weaving machines both of which require the use of a substantial amount of thread material as well as the necessity for taking measures to stabilize the netting material once it has been formed. Netting material has also been produced from synthetic fibres on specially constructed heat sealing machines. It would be desirable to produce netting on substantially conventional machines in a manner which minimizes the consumption of thread, is independent of the individual threads utilized, and enables production at a high speed.